Eliant
by Jando
Summary: The current war in the world of Mabinogi between Elves and Giants happened. How did it happen? Who was involved? What powers were so great to make these races hate each other. Find out in the adventurer/action/romance pack Eliant.
1. Chapter 1  Grief and Regret

**CHAPTER 1: GRIEF AND REGRET**

"F-father…" Amasu stuttered.

"Don't worry son, where almost safe" Aitou said, taking in deep gasps of breath as he was running through the forest.

His transformation was over and he couldn't use it anymore so he was just running on adrenaline now, he had to get to his only son to safety.

Still grieving over the loss of his wife, Ukime, Aitou's face was littered with dripping tears. Amasu could only stare at the coldness of his father's face. Even though he was just 3 years old he had seen a life time and then some of death and pain but nothing could prepare him what was ahead.

Aitou jumped from tree branch to tree branch through the desolate thick forest. It was pitch black, just passed midnight. Aitou's mind was stuck on one thing though, his deceased wife.

* * *

_Aitou who had just completed a tiring exercise course went back to his room. He wanted to go in there and hug his wife to death. Even though the last time they saw each was only 3 hours ago, it felt like an eternity. His son, Amasu, was being tested, from being put into narrow tunnels to how hard he could throw a rock._

_Aitou knew why they were doing such tests, the Giants were preparing for war, this whole facility was dedicated to finding elves weakness incase war did break out and knowing the Elves, Aitou knew that suspicion was amidst in the elf kingdom. Twenty Elves had been captured and tested on, Amasu being the newest. From then, 4 had died due to exhausting, 5 had died in a training exercise and 3 died to sickness._

_There were only eight elves left and soon the Giants would have to go out and get more, which was impossible due to the high chances of being caught._

_Aitou had forgotten the amount of pain he was in and immediately clenched his fist when he remembered, this pain, this pain was a reminder of his time in this place. He met his wife here, he had his first child here, and his whole life was based in this facility when he was captured 5 years ago. __He still remembered when he came here, being tortured by the Giants; his first 3 weeks here would have to been the worst. What was worse was when the Giants forced him to mate with his wife, granted that they were strangers back then but during the time Ukime was pregnant with Amasu, their relationship blossomed into love and soon into marriage. __It was one year after Amasu was born that Aitou proposed to her, they had their own little ceremony; Aitou stole two earrings from a Giantess and used them as rings, they made love that night, both their first time of both wanting to do it._

_Aitou was about to enter his dorm, that is till he heard a groan and a scream from multiple Giants. Aitou quickened his step and bashed open the door to his room, the sight shock him to death._

_There in front of the room stood his naked wife, all fours on a decapitated Giant. Ukime turned to face her husband._

_ "Welcome home honey" _

_Aitou's heart sank, his eyes were filled with shock, the sound of her sadistic voice…the sadistic look in her now blood red eyes…this thing was not his wife._

_Aitou managed to look around the room. What terrified more was that his son was in the corner in the foetal position. _

_'Damn' __Aitou cursed. _

_What was worse that 5 of the original 12 Giants were around the room dead in ways to gruesome to describe, the others were sulking in the corner. __No of them dared to go near here__. _

_"WHAT DID YOU DO HER!" Aitou screamed._

_"We were ordered to inject her with a drug, we didn't know it would do this, were sorry" The sanest Giant replied._

_The beast that was Aitou's Wife crepted towards him, a blood soaked dagger was dripping by her side. _

_"My Husband, how it will be a pleasure to be one again" _

_The beasts words penetrated Aitou like someone throwing a brick at his face. __This had to be a dream, this just couldn't be true..why..how...can some do this to her…The beast started run towards Aitou. Tears started fall down Aitou's face, he couldn't take it anymore._

_Aitou swung his hand in a wild arc, back handing the beast in the cheek. The beast was stunned and was forced back. _

_"Oh, how naughty of you Aitou, fine have it your way. I'll see if Amasu wants to play" _

_The beasts penetrating sadistic smile haunted Aitou's mind. _

_'NO!' _

_Ukime started to sprint on all fours to her son, dagger in her mouth ready to strike._

_The sound of a body being penetrated by a blade filled the quiet room in a sheer thrill of sound. Tears fell down Aitou's face, what he had just done…he couldn't forgive himself._

_"Awww, why'd you go ruin the fun like that" _

_Ukime said hoarsely as she try and shift the pain of the blade that was embedded into her abdomen. Amasu stared at his father infront him, confusion of mass destruction ran through him, he didn't know what was going on. All they did was take some of his blood and put it into his mother..why..why did she react the way she did?_

_"I guess my time in this life is over, well time to see what's in the afterlife" _

_Ukime's unnatural sadistic-ness remained as she moved her body deeper into the blade._

_"Goodbye, my love" _

_Ukime's dying words reverberated Aitou's mind. Rage filled him as he dropped his wife, all he wanted to do was exert himself._

_ "A-are you ok" one of the giants said as he got up and walked over to Aitou. _

_"…" _

_Aitou didn't respond, all he could feel was the rage boiling up inside of him._

_"you did this to her…" _

_"We-we didn't mean to, we didn't it would hav-" _

_"SHUT UP!" The giant was cut off. _

_"Why…WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DO THIS!" _

_"look man were sorry, we were just following orders, were prisoners here aswell. We don't follow our orders we lose our freedom" _

_"DAMMIT! DO YOU THINK I CARE!"_

_ "C-Calm down, Shit happens, its not the end of the world"_

_"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT! SHE WAS MY WIFE" _

_"W-what, she was your wife?" _

_"And you took her away from me" Aitou's rage had condensed and the mana in the air was becoming highly unstable._

_Aitou's blue eyes began to transform into a violent storm of blood red, his teeth became sharper and his nails on his feet and hands were become more like claws._

_"I will kill you all" Aitou in a snake like movement grabbed the blade that was in his dead wife and sliced the Giants right arm that was infront of him._

_The Giant screamed but was cut off before the blade was forced down his throat. Aitou concentrated and he began the incarnation to transform._

_"Retreat! His transforming!" _

_The remaining six Giants all got up in a scurry and exited the building, some even making their own doors to escape._

_"Kajibomuya" _

_Aitou felt the surging power of mana rush to his crossbow in hand. The crossbow was attached via a chain that was warped around his arm._

_He held it like a shotgun. A fiery substance formed at the tip of the crossbow, sparks of unnatural flames appeared causing wild arks and cracks. __Like a pump action shotgun Aitou loaded his weapon. 'FIRE!' The fire arrow took flight straight out of the room and along the hall way. The retreating Giants heard its penetrating sounds as the missile came closer and closer to them. __Aitou turned immediately to see his son still in the foetal position._

_ "Do not be afraid son, the Yajuuakai is not something that should be feared." _

_The room shook as the devastating attack destroyed a section of the facility._

_"B-but, you k-killed mother"_

_"no, son, the Yajuuakai did"_

_"But you killed mother"_

_"you're not listening to me Amasu, my ancestors have all be given the power of the Yajuuakai, only us, pure breds can use it. You can use it too. Your mother was introduced to it and therefore went insane, only pure breds, born with it, like us can use it my son."_

_"Wh-why aren't you angry anymore, mother is dead" Tears fell down Amasu's face._

_"The Yajuuakai feeds of rage, the more rage, the more powerful the attacks, now come my son, we must leave this place." Aitou calmly went to pick up his son._

_The father and son left their room, leaving the corpses of a mother, a wife and countless decapitated giants. _

* * *

Tears ran down Aitou's face, no matter how hard he tried, they kept ignored them and continued to traverse the dense forest. He had other things to worry about, his son and the giants catching up to him. He didn't know how many he had taken out in his outburst, he regretted it immediately since his son saw him. His son saw his mother being killed right in front of him…Aitou stopped moving and landed on a thick tree branch, a good 5 metres off the ground. He placed his son down and held him so he wouldn't fall.

"Ar-e, are you alright?"

Amasu's father was just as worst as he was. Amasu didn't know what he saw, all he knew that this thing that mother was not his mother, he also didn't know how father became so angry, then so calm.

"Ye-yea"

Amasu stuttered, his mind was echoing with her sadistic screams.

"F-father, why did mother react that way?"

Amasu cautiously asked his Father. Aitou didn't respond, he couldn't, how was he suppose to tell his son how the Yajuuakai affected others. Amasu then tugged on his Fathers black robe

"F-father, was mother really insane?"

Amasu's words were like a sword into the heart for Aitou.

"In a way"

"What way?"

"The Yakuuakai…isn't meant for those who aren't born with it"

"Meaning?"

"Amasu, listen to me. Ukime…Mother…" Aitou's heart was in turmoil, even through all the death that Amasu had seen, telling him that his mother was dead because of him.

"Mother is what, father?"

"Mother's soul was replaced the moment your blood was injected into her, her body rejected it and so a demon took over"

Amasu's heart sank in shock, stage one of shock hit him lake a wave, stunning him, the second stage soon came.

"No, I don't believe you, lets go back! I'll prove it to you"

"Dammit Amasu!" Aitou shook his son.

Amasu began to cry, tears flowing like a river down his face. "I'm sorry son, it is only us two now and I swear I will protect you." Aitou picked his son up in a hug and started moving again from tree branch to tree branch.

* * *

"Lets go, he couldn't have gone far, that attack he used drains your life force like a bitch"

The commanding Giant said as 4 other giants prepared to follow him.

"If words get out that were testing elves, the war that were preparing for will happen."

"YES CAPTAIN!" All four giants said in unison. The small squadron of Giants started running into the pitch black forest.

"Summon the wolves, Crike"

"Yes,captain" And with a quiet word, 5 black wolfs appeared at the Giants side.

Crike placed a piece of cloth to the Alpha Male.

"He's got the scent, follow him"

The alpha male and his pact charged ahead.

"Everybody transform."

Captain gave out another order. All of their appearances changed from armour into fur. Beast like features covered the 5 giants. The captain, now a Beast Lord, led the pact of 2 Iron Beasts and 2 Beast Sluggers. If they escaped and told the elf kingdom, war would break loose. Their mission, kill the escapee.

"The wolves are about to reach them, they're not far off" Crike said to the group.

The wolves who were summoned early were hot on the wanted Elves.

"Alright, Sluggers flank them. Irons, I want an Ambush."

"Yes, captain" The squad said in unison. They began to pick up speed, each using charge, at this pace, catching up to the elf was not going to be a challenge at all.

* * *

Aitou felt fatigue hit him, his initial adrenaline was gone and all he was running on was a promise he kept to his wife, keep Amasu safe. Amasu still couldn't believe that his mother was dead, never had he thought that he would be the cause of her death, never. Amasu looked up, he had a clear view on what was behind him even though it was dark. Something glistened in the distant but Amasu couldn't tell what it was. He then heard multiple footsteps running hot on their trial.

"Father" Amasu spoke,

"Yes Amasu, I know."

And with those words Aitou jumped down from the tree branches to the hard forest floor, littered with leaves and shrubs. Aitou had landed on a small patch of clearing. He gently dropped Amasu onto the forest floor, bent down on one knee so his eyes met his son's.

"Listen to me Amasu, bad men are still after us, I want you to use hide and run as fast as you can. I will deal with them and catch up"

"B-but father, I don't want to leave you"

"You're not listening to me, GO!"

Aitou hugged his son and pushed him away, his son fell to the floor with a thump but quickly squaring away, tears flowed down as he became invisible and vanished into the forest.

"Shit…."

Aitou was exhausted, he had drained all his energy escaping, he didn't take in account that they would follow him. He had already asked to much of his 3 year old son, forcing him to go off alone like that…what kind of father was he? But he made a promise, he had to kill these Giants and catch up with him. Aitou's eyes flickered as he noticed the wolves surrounding him, his crossbow dropped from its holder to the ground. A blood red chain attached to it which then attached to his right arm. He pulled out a clip of arrows and loaded them all into his crossbow. Aitou then finished off arming himself by pulling out a sword, which was sheathed by his side.

"You can't ambush me if I know you already THERE!"

With a war cry, Aitou shot his crossbow wielding arm up in the air and squeezed the trigger, rapid bursts of arrows launched themselves into the darkness of the forest. Unfortunately for one of the wolves, it was impaled. This gave the perfect opportunity for the 4 to flank the elf but before they could strike, crike was behind them and quickly desummoned them. He's fur rustled in the night, even though he was only a slugger he showed his worth by his summoning techniques. He would not be beaten by some low-classes test subject. His comrade slugger gave the signal that he was in place for a successful flank. All he had to wait was for the ambush. On that thought, He spotted the Two Irons preparing for it.

Aitou was jumpy; never in his life would he picture himself here. He heard the breaking of a stick behind him and turned around to only be greeted by the abed stomach of a Iron-trans Giant.

"Boo"

The giant said and let his arm swing knocking the Elf off his feet, and landing a good 3 metres away from the Giant. However, the giant didn't anticipate Aitou's reflexes; Aitou landed the jump and quickly fired 10 volley's of arrows at the attacking giant. The Giant was stunned by the arrow barrage which allowed Aitou to get up on his feet and attack him with the sword.

"ARHH!"

Aitou yelled as he swung his sword. But to his dismay, Aitou didn't feel his sword penetrate the Giants flesh, infact he didn't feel his sword attack anything. Aitou's heart sank as another Iron-trans Giant appeared before him, holding his arm in a lock.

"Shit"

"Damn right elf"

And with those penetrating words the giant ripped off Aitou's left arm.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Aitou nearly passed out due to the amount of pain, he was forced to kneeling position, the second giant infront of him holding his limp arm. He was breathing harshly, and if it wasn't for his promise to his son, he would of given then and there. Aitou, with what little strength he had left quickly got to his feet and used his speed and reflexes to his with one arm missing, he quickly adapted to is, he was about to penetrate a volley of arrows into both giants till two Slugger-trans Giants flanked him. Blood splurted from Aitou's back as two deep cuts were sliced through him. He fell to the floor, he voice was all gone so he couldn't yell in pain, all he could do was cry, the salty tears fell down to what he thought to be his graveyard. The Captain Beast Lord jumped down.

"Good work men"

The captain commended his comrades.

"So what do we have here"

The captain went on.

"Hmmp, your son put up more of a fight then you did"

Aitou's heart sank.

"What did you do to my so-"

but before Aitou could finish one of the giants drove a sword into his back.

"You've been a valiant test subject, but you can't learn new tricks from old dogs, and you my friend, are old."

Aitou cursed silently, for the pain and more about his son. He had failed him, gone in an instant, the two most previous things in his life gone.

"Well, looks like you've lost the will to live, time to end this mission."

The captain reached for his pocket and pulled out a dagger.

"Goodnight, elf"

With a single strike, Aitou's head was detached from his body.

"Men, mission successful",

"B-but captain, what about the boy? Did you deal with already?" Crike asked his captain.

"Hah! No, I just wanted to see that elf's look when he found out that he had failed his son, even if he is still alive, this forest will kill him, back to camp"

The ruthless captain ordered his men to move out. Amasu let out a small whimper as he approached the lifeless body that was once his father. His head detached from his body and bloody cuts were all over his body. Blood turned the green ground into a sea of red.

"F-F-Father"

Amasu fell down to his knees, he couldn't cry anymore as tears no longer could fell from his eyes. Amasu hugged his father's beheaded body and cried himself to sleep.

* * *

3 days later.

Amasu's weak body took another small step through the never ending had been wondering around for days, he was hungry, he was thirsty and he was tired beyond Forest ground did not serve as a comfortable bed and the creatures of the forest kept sleep away from him. Amasu was still far too young to give up life, being only 3 was different then being an adult in his did not follow him as his will to live would not disappeared, he had promised his mother and his father that he would revenge was at his wits end however, he had strained about every ounce of energy and then some to get this far. He collapsed and there, meeting the hard grassy ground, was too weak to move and soon the world of unconsciousness blinded his field of vision.

The last thing he saw was a silhouette walking towards him.


	2. Chapter 2 GU'd

**CHAPTER TWO - GU'd**

A messenger came into the Kings quarters.

"What is it"

The King acknowledged the messenger.

"Assassins are all over the place sire, two nobles are already dead"

The messenger was shaking nervously, being in front of the king was a dream to him, but also a nightmare. No one in their right mind would want to cross with this man, ever.

"And what of the Queen and the Prince"

"Both safe sire, the Queen is someone who can hold herself in battle, even after giving birth"

"Haha! That's my Wife"

The King joked around, impressed by his Wife's prowess. In all of Kyokan, he was the strongest male, and she was the strongest female. Together their rein as rulers and have lasted longer than any previous King or Queen, who would of been assassinated immediately and easily.

They were so strong, that they even could have a child without worry, Prince Keigu. He just turned one year old and was heir to Kyokan. However, this had made assassins rechoose their targets. King Keikan and his wife, Queen Keibi swore to never let anyone come near their child. One of them had to always be around him and they could trust no one. Not even other nobles. In this time period, to become King was simply killing the current King, no matter how noble or royal your blood is.

This sounded easy on paper but Keikan and Keibi were both heirs of different royal familes, even though their marriage was arranged, fate bought them together before their parents introduced them to each other. It was love at first sight for them, only because they loved one thing, fighting. Whenever they fought together their love for one another grew three times stronger.

The King looked at the messenger In front of him; Assassins never went for nobles since being noble meant nothing really. Keikan's suspicious rose and he lowered his left arm to rest on his hidden dagger. Best way to lure out assassins is to appear armless.

"Is that everything?"

The King eyes the messenger.

"No sire, just one more thing"

"What is-"

Before the King could finish the messenger jumped up and took out a hidden dagger from his pocket.

"DIE!"

The messenger yelled. Blooded sprayed across the room as a metal blade sliced through weak skin, the messenger fell to floor, his body cut in half. What was worse that he was still alive and saw his decapitated self.

"Fool, did you not think that someone has tried that before. It was even obvious then the time someone tried to poison the food."

The King and Queen always cooked and prepared their own meals.

The King held is dagger, which looked like a short sword for a human, blood stained on the attacking side while the blocking side remained clean. He went towards the dying messenger and wiped his dagger clean on the near dead messengers clothes.

"Guards, I want this place cleaned up in 2 hours."

The King ordered and guards did what they were told not daring to oppose the King.

* * *

The sounds of metal colliding could be heard in the courtyard. Queen Keibi and her son Keigu were out playing swords. Even though Keigu was only one, his combat mastery was that of someone who had trained for years. His size made him more flexible and more agile then most of his 'much' older opponents. He even killed an amateur assassin with complete ease; he thought it was another practice match.

"Very nice Gu"

"Mumma, don't call me that"

Keigu cringed at his nickname being said.

"Naw, come on dear, its tradition for the Royal family to be called by their given name"

"My given name is Keigu"

"No, Gu is, as Bi (pronounced Bee) is mine and Kan for your father" Keibi explained.

"What was ya name before you became Queen?"

"I was born into a royal family dear, so I was given that name when I was born. The same goes for your father"

Speaking about Keikan, the King walked into the courtyard and Keigu's attention moved on to him.

"Kan!"

Keigu yelled in a fit of joy as he ran up to hug his dad.

"Kan? Calling your old man by that name already huh?"

"Bi told me about our names"

"Did she now? Well if that's the case I can start calling you Gu"

Keigu looked at his father, not sure what to think.

He didn't like the name Gu but he did like calling his parents Kan and Bi.

"Keikan, you have blood on your shirt, are you alright?"

His wife sarcastically tried to sound worried.

"Haha some wannabe messenger tried to attack me with a dagger, you should worry about him more"

The King joked around.

"Father, why do all these people try to kill you"

The King and Queen looked at each other, even though their son was only one, his intelligence was highly advanced.

"Well you see son, we live in a time where if you kill the King, you are heir to the throne."

"Can't you change that since your King?"

"No, sadly the laws were given out by the Gods and no one, not even your Mother and I can change them"

"Who are the Gods Father?"

"Oh my, your full of questions today son"

"Then stop telling me things that will lead to more questions" The young prince replied.

The King ignored his son, and looked at his wife. A feeling of achievement making his insides all warm and fuzzy, it was at times like these where is wished he wasn't King, all these assassination attempts were becoming a bothersome. Someone was going to succeed even with their flawless plan.

"Keibi, I think it would be best to send Keigu to live with my sister" The King faced the Queen.

"I think so to, the real assassins are getting smarter and soon assassins over Beast Lord will come after us"

"What are you guys talking about, we going to Aunty's?"

"Well, my son, I think it be best, for you safety if we sent you off to live with her till you've aged to become King yourself." Keigu's father said to him.

Keigu didn't understand that he was going to live with his Aunty for a long time, longer than he thought. He thought they were only going to visit her.

* * *

Night fell and Keikan with his wife and their son exited the Capital. Aunty lived in a small village of Giants and Elves at least a week long horse ride away. Keigu was asleep in his mother's arms as Keikan whispered some words. A great eagle came out of sky in a flurry of epicness and landed with so much grace that you think that this eagle was the creator of it.

"Master, you called"

The great Eagle spoke.

"We wish to use your services to take the young prince to my Sister, you remember her don't you"

"Of course Master"

The Eagle responded. The parents looked at their son for the last time. Keibi took him and placed him gentle on the Eagles saddle.

"A white dove will come greet you in three days if my journey is successful, till then my master, fly true"

The Wise Eagle took flight. Keibi couldn't help let tears out and Keikan struggled to keep his tears in. This was the only way they could ensure their sons complete safety. The King and Queen ventured back into the Capital knowing that if Assassins saw what they have done, none of them would ever find Keigu.

* * *

Keiku look up, the sun shone brightly in her face. Using her free arm she covered her eyes placing the broom in its hold with the other assorted cleaning utensils. She went to her seat and sat down, watching the little giant and elves play tag together on the field. Life was good for this little village and Keiku was proud to be the founder of it, she even had been dubbed 'Aunty', no one knows why they chose Aunty but it felt like that Keiku was everyone's aunty.

An eagle's shriek destroyed the peace, its wings made the wind go wild as it descended. With a scurry of wings flapping, Elves fled back to their mommies, pets and crops blew wildly as the giant bird came to a stop and landed.

"Master has entrusted the young prince to you, Ku"

Aunty, enchanted by the words of the great beast walked over and looked at the figure wrapt in cloth that was saddled on the bird.

"Thank you, Ceberus"

"The prince will wake up in 1 hour and will be hungry and thirsty"

"Yes"

Aunty replied as she grabbed the young prince from the Eagles great saddle.

"I will return in 13 years when the prince has aged, teach him well as he will rule Kyokan for many more years then his parents, till then sister of my master, fly true"

The eagle finished his speech and took off, soaring back into the sky. The disturbed village soon went back to its nature calmness.

Keiku look at the young prince that was in her arms

"My my you have grown"

Aunty said to herself as she took the prince inside to her home. The young elves and giants resumed their game and tag and soon the village returned to normal as to the event before never took placed.

* * *

2 years later

"AUNTY!"

Keigu yelled out

"WHERE ARE THE PANCAKES!"

"THERE ARE NO PANCAKES KEIGU!"

Keigu was reduced to a quivered as he heard his Aunty match and beat his yell.

"S-sorry Aunty"

"It's ok Gu, now eat your cereal"

"B-but I don't like muesli, it tastes really bland"

"I don't care, but if you don't eat it then you can never grow big and strong"

"I'm already big and strong"

"Suit yourself but if you don't eat that then there will be no pancakes."

Keigu went silent then began to scoff the bland oats down, Aunty only made them once and ever since that day Keigu was hooked on them.

"DONE!"

"good boy Gu, now go wash your bowl"

"Ok"

Keigu got out of his chair and bought his dishes to the sink and rinsed it out.

"I'm gonna go out exploring Aunty"

"Ok dear but don't go past the border, vicious monsters lie there"

"Yes Aunty"

Aunty heard the door slam shut and the peace and quiet that she missed returned. Life in this little village never was the same when Keigu came here. He was troublesome at first, always wondering when his parents were going to come and pick up but over time he began to become part of the village, he even forgot about his royalty and the others have welcomed him. As for friends, he hasn't made any even after being here for 2 years.

Keiku lent out a sigh and got out of chair, bringing her dishes to the sink. In there she saw Keigu's poorly washed bowl, a weak smile appeared on her face. She at first was doubtful that she could raise the next king but after the first month it became easier for her. Sure he was a handful but the reward of it all will be great. Keiku washed the dishes then took off to find her cleaning utensils.

* * *

Keigu ventured out of his house, the village was already awake and many Giants and elves were bustling around picking up groceries for dinner, kids were scattered around the place playing. Keigu's eyes widen in delight as he ran towards a group of giant and elf kids of his age.

"Hey guys"

Keigu said as he reached them. The kids around welcomed him calling him by nickname "Gu." No one knew that he was royal so Aunty introduced him as Gu.

"Alright, today we are going to have a massive game of hide and go seek!"

The leader of the grouped yelled out.

"Ok, we are going to play a round of Paper, scissors rock to see who is it."

In a time span for 5 minutes the group of 10 was reduced to 2. Keigu gulped, he was up against an elf girl, sweat began to form at the back of his neck, he had lost all his rounds in straight sets..this was not going to go well. Keigu cursed as the little elf girl held out her hand in the form of paper, Keigu's much bigger fist was in the form of rock.

"Ok! Looks like Gu is gonna be counting, count to 50 Gu! Now remember guys we can hide anywhere within the borders! READY SET GO!"

The leader elf said as he began to run away. Everyone else began to follow, well everyone except Keigu.

Keigu stood there and began to count to 50, anywhere within the borders…dam this was going to a hard game. There were 9 others in the game which meant he had to find all 9 which was going to be tedious. Hide and go seek to others were just fun but to Keigu it meant strategy had to be played out, you must hide where you can see your enemy but at the same time not be seen. He knew most vantage points in the village but outside the village he be clueless.

"48, 49, 50! Ready or not here I come!" Keigu yelled as he began to run in the opposite direction of his prey.

* * *

"Ok guys, lets split up, it's not going to be fun game if stupid finds us all like this."

"That's not very nice to call him Stupid"

"But he is stupid, he thinks he is so cool that he just can come him announced and take all of Aunty's free time. Who does he think he is"

The leader elf complained. The other elves and giants agreed along with him except for the girl who Keigu lost to in Rock paper scissors.

"You guys are mean, I'm gonna go off and hide by myself" The elf girl run off to hide.

"hmmp, ok now that she is gone we have even numbers, split up in groups of 2 and hide" The leader elf ordered and the game of hide and seek was away.

Kiegu headed for the first vantage point, he needed to get there fast, he could take his time and hope that the others hide there but the chances of them knowing the place and then going to it to hide is highly unlikely. Keigu spotted his first vantage point, it was high up, pretty much the highest point of the village. Keigu ran across the rockdirt road and followed around back. The vantage point was the church's bell. Some crates were placed suspiciously well and were easily climbed upon to reach the 2nd floor of the church. Once in the church, Keigu payed his respects by kneeling down on one knee and said a silent pray. He finished and headed to the 3rd door to the right along the long hallway. A series of stairs followed and it took a good 15 seconds of running to reach to the top, the door to the bell was always left unlocked due to the bell tower being closed off and you had to get passed the nuns of the church to get up here. Luckily for Kiegu, his strategic mind and being bored most of the time made getting this place was not a problem.

Once up there Keigu quickly sat down panting, he didn't want to be seen, Aunty would turn into the devil if he was caught so he knew he had to be careful. Keigu's breath returned and looked around, the giant bell was in the middle but around the walls were holes. Keigu smirked. The hard part was getting up here, now he could easily scout where his said friends were hiding. Keigu went over to first hole and look through it. He could see the centre of the village clearly and people selling, buying and begging but he wasn't concentrating on them what he was concentrating was the female elf that he lost to in Rock paper scissors. This would be the perfect revenge. Kiegu watched as the elf went searching for a hiding spot, never did it occur to her that she was being watched by Keigu. The elf turned down an alley way and Keigu crawled over to another hole to see where she was hiding. The little elf hid behind some crates and Keigu mentally noted the spot.

In a matter of seconds Keigu was out of the church and charging for the alley. He slid across the dirt as he was going too fast. The sharp turn gave him memento to continue his speed down the alley way. The little Elf was looking through a hole facing the village, what she didn't is that Keigu was behind her and took the back entrance to the alley way.

"Found you!"

Keigu pointed at the elf girl.

"ekk! You scared me Gu"

The elf jumped in a fright as she turned to see Keigu.

"How did you find me so quickly?"

"If I told you that then the game wouldn't be as fun" Keigu replied.

"Ok, I'm gonna go find the others. "

"I'll help" The elf jumped up and the two went off in search of the others.

* * *

"Were going too far away from the village, if we're not careful we might go past the border"

"pfft, scaredy cat"

The leader elf replied, his team mate was uncertain of the situation. Even though he ordered them all to split up into groups of 2 they all followed him.

"Ok, there is the border all we have to do is hide behind that fallen tree past the border and he will never find us"

"Won't that be breaking the rules you set leader?"

"HA! I created the rules so I can change them"

"But that's not fair, they will never find us" One of the giants spoke.

"If you have a problem with that then either go home or deal with it"

Even the 4 Giants in the group were 3 times the size of the elves they knew when to stop when dealing with the leader. He was the leader for a reason.

* * *

2 hours later

The elf girl yawned, they had been searching for the others for 2 hours now and she was beginning to get tired. It was only 10am but walking around for 2 hours can wear you out.

"Gu, I'm tired, we've looked all over the place let's give up."

Keigu couldn't agree even more, they had literally checked everywhere you could possible hide. The only place they didn't check were pasted the border.

"You can go home, I'm gonna keep looking" Keigu replied.

"Ok, Gu. Be seein ya!"

The elf girl with her new found energy ran off home. Keigu sighed as he walked out of the village, heading to the border.

"Damn those guys, they said they wouldn't go out of the border"

Keigu mumbled as he ventured into the forest. It wasn't the best way to be played, they're probably making fun of him right now. Keigu yelled out and ventured over to the tree to find a big stick, he couldn't find any so he resorted in pulling out a small tree from its roots then smashed it against the biggest trunk he could find. Boy did letting out his rage feel good. The giant tree took the beating like a beast. Its 2m thick body tanked the hits like it was nothing, the more times Keigu lashed out the stronger the hits began. Kiegu released one more blow which made the tree trunk he was holding break upon impact. He breathed heavily, It had been 2 years already and no one accepted him. No matter what he did everyone disliked him, heck he even thinks Aunty dislikes him.

Kiegu's train of thought was broken off when he heard footsteps stepping onto a small branch and breaking it. Keigu turned, expecting the others trying to pull something on him but was taken by surprise when it was only a single elf. The pure red hair of the tiny elf penetrated Keigu's eyes, he was taken by surprised when the elf fell, Keigu without hesitation ran up to the Elf.

"H-hey, are you ok?" Keigu got to the elf, now finding that it was a boy he turned him so he was lying on his back. He's clothes were torn, he's hair at twigs and leaves in it and he scratches all over his body.

From putting two and two together Keigu made the assumption that he had gotten lost and had been wondering back home. But what troubled him was that he wasn't around here. It took Keigu awhile but he soon found out that he was outside the villages boundary. He looks up at his surroundings, he would of stayed there for some more to think things through but a figure in a robe could be seen in the distances. Keigu's heart immediately sank in fear. He picked up the passed out elf boy and threw over his shoulders and sprinted as fast as he could back to Aunty.

* * *

Keigu banged open the door to his house panting for air, never in his life had he ran so fast and with so much thought. He didn't realize how difficult it was to run fast and support someone at the same time. Keigu wondered into the living room to find the perfect couch to place the still passed out elf boy on.

"Gu, is that you?"

"Y-es"

Keigu was still panting for air. Aunty walked in, she didn't expect for the elf boy yelped in shock.

"Gu, what happened?"

"We, we were playing Hide and Go seek and I found him near the boundary."

"Was he playing hide and go seek with Gu?"

"N-no he wasn't" Keigu hesitated.

"Ok, bring him to the spare bedroom , I'll treat him there."

Keigu picked up the elf and carried him to the spare bedroom which thankfully was close cause Keigu was tired. Keigu entered the door and his aunty gather things that he couldn't even start to describe.

"Right there Gu" Keigu gently placed the elf boy down onto the bed and stared as his aunty started to treat the elf boy.

"You should lie down Gu, you look tired" Keigu had been watching his aunty for a good 10 minutes and nodded his sleepy head and walked off to bed. Keiku continued her treatment.


End file.
